


【ukts】短暂休假

by renxingjian



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 一块糊披萨是松本享恭x濑户利树的rps，为了避免挨打所以没有tag（看到算你倒霉要被我污眼睛惹！）
Kudos: 1





	【ukts】短暂休假

**Author's Note:**

> *是松本享恭x濑户利树的rps，我强调一遍！想清楚再继续  
*与其说是ooc不如说我并不太清楚真的c是啥样，总之ooc  
反正凑合看了

濑户利树于今日一早返回了研音本社，若是完成这项工作就可以开始他为期两天的短暂休假。  
  
这个房间的桌上整齐地叠放着一摞摞扁平纸盒，放眼望去是一片粉红。他从工作人员手里接过了厚厚的名单和黑色签字笔，坐下来开始签名。  
  
他并不认为这项工作烦闷，写to签是很开心的事。来自东京的佐藤小姐、来自大阪的中川小姐、来自……写上名字就会具有相当的实感，被粉丝们爱着的实感。而自己也将用这种方式给予回应。  
  
结果因此反倒速度很快，大概午后没多久就全部签完了。期间他只停下来两次，一次他翻开扉页检视了一番，另一次则是午餐。这些日历今天就会寄出，不少人明天就可以收到了。  
  
走出公司之后濑户直接前往了车站，等到达目的地的时候时间已经接近黄昏。

  
  
在弯过最后一条巷道的时候他看到前面有个熟悉的背影，就小跑上去拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
  
松本享恭愣了一秒，侧过头便看到顶着一头粉毛的濑户，笑起来：“刚好哦。”他举起手里装着食材的袋子给对方看。  
  
濑户利树从他手里分过两只口袋，两人一起有说有笑地朝前走着。  
  
“头发比照片上还要亮啊。”走到门口的时候松本一边摸着钥匙一边这样说。  
  
“因为最近掉色越来越快了，昨天都还没有这么浅呢，”利树抓抓头发，“不过月底就要染回去了，要珍惜现在的我哦！”  
  
“好的好的，什么样的利树我都会好好珍惜的——”钥匙插进锁孔，咔哒一声门便开了。

  
  
进屋之后东西先都扔在鞋柜顶，他们就在玄关接起吻来。一边娴熟地抱住彼此的身体，一边蹭掉脚上的鞋，就着昏暗的光线，将嘴唇浅浅地融在一起。  
  
吻了一会儿享恭开始转移目标，一路从利树的脸颊亲到额头，最后甚至企图把脸埋在那浅粉色的头发里面。  
  
利树虽然开心但多少有点不好意思，他心脏咚咚直跳，“也不用这么不舍——弄得到处都是口水了。”  
  
松本享恭放开他笑起来：“我才没有，因为真的很可爱嘛。”

  
  
他们拿上东西一起钻进厨房，说是买了菜但除了面以外的部分基本都是现成的制品，在享恭开火煮了一人份的主食的过程中，利树已经把大部分菜都加热摆盘了，他甚至也打开柜子挑好了酒。  
  
两人都不是晚上会吃太多东西的类型，尤其利树，今天从享恭的碟子里卷走一口意面已经是很破例了，他们更多地是聊天，并且小酌。虽然每天都有在手机上聊很多，但是见了面总还是有说不完的话。  
  
他们一直讲到很晚才站起身，剩下的冰冷食物就扔在那里谁也没管。  
  
走进卧室，不知为何享恭和利树在这方面的默契非常好，往往一个人想做的时候另一个也想，而一方寡欲的时候另一方也没有什么兴趣，而今晚是想做的那种。  
  
利树还站在床边解裤子的纽扣，享恭就已经从背后抱上来，双手钻进衣服下摆游走的同时轻轻啃咬他的后颈。  
  
“嗯嗯”利树哼叫着，闭着眼转过头去索求。  
  
松本享恭放开他的后颈皮，转而去吮吸那微张的嘴唇，用力到下唇快要发肿，才用舌尖抵开齿列深深地入侵进去。  
  
他已经放开了利树的腰侧，改用指尖去揉弄乳头。两颗小小的肉粒很快就充血发硬，利树也不自觉地张开嘴，让窒息的感觉变得更加强烈。  
  
他们分开的时候彼此胸口都在剧烈起伏着，濑户利树更是眼神迷乱，整个嘴唇都亮晶晶的，嘴角甚至溢着一点唾液。  
  
松本享恭不会错过他的任何一个小变化，包括薄薄的卫衣胸口若隐若现顶起来的两点。他伸手去帮利树褪下裤子，又脱掉套头的卫衣。利树也抬起手想要去帮对方脱掉衣服，右手却不自然地发起抖来。  
  
享恭一下子捉住他的手腕，“手怎么了？”  
  
“啊——今天早上，给日历签名来着，大概是累到了？”利树想了想，他自己也才注意到小指下侧还有着淡淡的黑色痕迹，“好奇怪，白天还没什么感觉呢。”他掩饰性地笑起来。  
  
享恭低下头，没有说话。他把脑袋凑到利树的手边，从食指开始一根根地含进嘴里舔舐，并有意无意地搔刮指根联结的薄肉。  
  
一定是想着要来见自己，太过兴奋才会没有注意到手的酸痛吧。  
  
利树觉得气氛有些微妙，他的脸开始烫起来，虽然已经交往了很久，恋人的各种样子自己都见过了，但是，他还是觉得认真吻着自己的手的享恭实在过于性感了。  
  
“好了好了，真的没事啦。”在亲吻完小指之后利树赶忙抽回手并开始帮享恭脱衣服，他的动作又急又粗糙，纽扣刚一解开就把上衣往后扒，然后又赶忙去脱裤子。  
  
松本享恭脸上带着笑，故意慢吞吞地把袖子往下拽，“等不及了？”  
  
他明知道利树是在害羞，却还是想这样调侃他。  
  
“是是是，我等不及想做了！”濑户利树心一横，终于把对方扒干净推到床上。  
  
享恭仰面朝天地躺着，他的手稍微一伸就拿到了放在床头柜上的润滑，而后递给了刚爬到他腰侧跪好的利树。  
  
利树接过去，在手掌上挤了一大团，有些费力地将手向后面伸过去。  
  
享恭什么也没做，他双眼紧盯着利树因为动作而向前挺起的身体。利树并不太喜欢用骑乘位，因为觉得比较辛苦，难得他愿意做，那自己肯定是要当甩手掌柜了。  
  
利树很认真地给自己做着扩张，他时不时用指尖去戳弄一下自己的敏感点，然后偷偷抿起嘴，悄悄咬着下唇。  
  
这点小动作当然逃不过享恭的眼睛，不如说他的动作太明显了，于是享恭在利树闭上眼睛，用手指操着自己的时候冷不丁伸手握上他通红的阴茎，利树一下子叫出声，身体也像虾子一样弓起来。  
  
松本享恭一手撸动他的阴茎，一手往上探，用拇指的前端去拨弄利树的肚脐。  
  
利树吃不消这个，他咿咿呀呀地叫着，手指从后穴里落出来，弄得一大滩黏黏的润滑剂也跟着往外流。利树的腰已经垮了，靠着双手勉强撑在享恭身上以支撑自己。  
  
等享恭摸在他肚脐上的手继续往上，摩挲起乳头的时候，他已经彻底扛不住了，整个人伏在享恭的身上，屁股倒是往后撅，用臀缝去磨蹭享恭的阴茎。  
  
当利树把眼泪蹭在享恭的胸膛上时，松本享恭便放过他，伸手捧住他的两瓣屁股，抬起来，找准位置，将自己的阴茎一点点吃进去。  
  
利树快慰地叹息着，浑身却软绵绵，根本没力气自己动。他正想说停一下，让他稍微缓一缓，享恭却已经捏着他的屁股开始上下颠弄，重力的原因使得享恭的性器每次都进得很深，弄了没几下，利树就喷得对方肚皮上到处都是。  
  
濑户利树还在高潮，松本享恭还是没停下来等他，趁着他后穴收紧的当口更用力地挺动，利树止不住地“啊、啊”叫着，刚射过的前端颤动了几下，又吐出一点稀薄的精水来。

  
  
等到享恭终于射在他里面的时候，利树是真的没什么力气了，他迷迷糊糊，有些发困。  
  
松本享恭就这样抱着他，让他睡了大半个小时他才又睁开眼睛，缓过神来。  
  
真不愧是演艺人员，利树靠着这么一会儿的睡眠就恢复了不少精神。他坐起身，精液在小穴里的流动带来一种微妙的失禁感，不管多少次他都会觉得不好意思。  
  
享恭摸摸他的大腿，“去洗澡吧。”  
  
洗澡水是提前放好的，但两个大男人挤在浴缸里总归有些狭小，他们面对面坐着，利树心情一好，玩心便起了，他伸着腿，用脚趾在享恭的腿上又踩又戳。  
  
松本享恭面带微笑，由着他玩，等他玩够了便拉他过来，手往利树的屁股伸过去为他做惯例的清理。  
  
这两人大多时候只是淋浴，可以泡在浴缸里做清理的机会并不多。  
  
当享恭用两根手指交叉分开利树的后穴时，便有水漫了进去。利树下意识地撑着浴缸想要站起来，却被享恭掐腰拦住。  
  
“当心滑倒。”享恭慢慢把他拉到自己身上，抱紧了利树为他做清理。  
  
利树双手搂住他的脖子，树袋熊一样挂在享恭身上，忍耐着享恭的手指在自己身体里的动作。  
  
做过的身体比平时更加敏感，又不时地有热水钻进来，利树觉得自己又浑身发热，有些想要了。  
  
松本享恭察觉到利树的小穴在收紧，便抽出手在他的屁股上拍了一下，利树一个激灵，抬头看向享恭的眼睛。  
  
既然彼此都知道对方想做什么，那还等什么呢？  
  
利树坐上享恭的性器，两手勾着他的脖子往后仰，双眼失神地望着他。  
  
浴缸里掀起浪花，随着他们动作的节奏不断拍打在瓷砖上，抽插间不断有水被挤进利树的后穴，奇妙的刺激使得他比平常呜咽得更大声更放纵，狭小的浴室产生的回声又使得这种旖旎的快感成倍地增长，没多久两人便一道攀上了高潮。

  
  
浴缸里的水被溅出去一大半，又混了这样那样的东西早就不能用了，最后还是享恭抱着勉强站立的利树洗了个淋浴。  
  
等他把利树抱到床上的时候他已经又睡着了，甚至对吹风机的声音都没有什么反应，享恭把风档调低，慢慢给他吹干了头发，一边反思起来自己或许不该做得这么过。  
  
当享恭把利树在被窝里放好的时候，利树似是无意识地扭动了几下，他侧过身，寻到松本享恭的身上，探手搂到他的肩头，才又安稳地睡去了。  
  
享恭看完这一系列小动作，笑得很开心地对着利树的睡颜瞧了很久，才心满意足地关上壁灯，黑暗中他这样说：“利树，我最爱你了。”

  
  
第二天是个好天气，松本享恭起得挺早，利树倒还在睡。松本在院子里走动，赶在快递员大声敲门之前拦下他。  
  
他拿着那个扁平的包裹回到玄关，坐在门口慢慢拆开，他看着封面不自觉地笑，笑完又心想，不是说官网购买的话就会有签名的吗，为什么没有看到呢。  
  
松本享恭带着点疑惑翻开第一页，龙飞凤舞的大字占了半张纸的版面。

  
  
给享恭：  
  
我也最爱你了！  


**Author's Note:**

> 居然能坚持到这里真的是辛苦您了，感谢阅读。


End file.
